


i don’t wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips

by galacticlions



Series: klance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance, Boys In Love, Comfort, Completed, Crack Fic, Cuban Lance, Female pronouns for Pidge, First Meeting, Fluff, Gay Keith, Hugging, Keith is in love, Kissing, Korean Keith, Laith, Lance speaks Spanish, M/M, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Social Media AU, TikTok, Voltron, cute boyfriends, eboy keith, klance, klance fic, lance is anxious, lance is in love with keith, social media stars, soft boy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith and lance are a power duo on tiktok, mainly famous for their ironic duets, but also because everyone wants them to date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a popular tiktok song
> 
> i’m not sure if i want this to be two or three chapters

TikTok is actually harder than it looks, Lance concluded. Learning the popular dances takes time and actually recording them also takes time, because once you’re recording, you’re prone to mess up. It was definitely time consuming, but he always pushed homework aside to scroll through the app and upload videos.

When he started the app, he didn’t think we would gain such a huge following. He videos ranged from ironic dancing, dark humor, regular humor, or just videos of him sitting at his desk painting things like clouds on his cheeks and lip syncing to music that people seem to love.

That was another thing. His following was made up of girls. Teenage girls or a little younger. Also boys, mostly girls. He didn’t hate it, but he didn’t love it either. His comment section was filled with thirst comments or rare hate comment, but backed up with support.

It was overwhelming to say the least. 

He also gained many friends, none that he has met in real life, but internet friends were always better than real life ones.

He met a user called pidgeon and hunkramsay (hunk’s last name is not ramsay, Lance got told when they met). 

And last, but definitely not least, knifekogane. Keith. 

Keith was, well, an edgy e-boy (Keith claimed he was one before it was a trend). Not that Lance had a problem with it, if anything, that’s one of the main reasons why he was attracted to him.

Lance fell for the boy with chains on his pants, rings on his hands, and a necklace around his neck with a silver dagger pendant on it.

Lance never did figure out what was it with Keith and his knives, but it was hot.

The two were rivals at first, competing to see who got more views and likes by painting contests where their fans would decide which painting they liked better or who was better at dancing to a certain song. 

Both had an equal chance of wining, since their painting skills were pretty good. Lance took art at school, but Keith didn’t, he liked to keep his work to himself. Their dancing was another story (they couldn’t dance).

Their rivalry ended once Lance figured out that he had feelings for him. Lance thought the feeling was stupid and would pass soon, but boy was he wrong. It grew. And now, he can’t ignore it.

 

”Lance!” Keith called from Lance’s phone. They were on a FaceTime call. 

Lance hummed and looked at him.

”You zoned out for like, ten years.” Keith said with a small smile as he played with his necklace.

”Sorry, I was thinking.” Lance replied, cheeks burning. He tried to cover them by cupping his cheeks in his hands and leaning on his desk.

”You? Thinking? Wow.” Keith sarcastically sighed in awe.

Lance faked laugh, “You’re so funny, Keith.” 

“Thank you! I always knew I was a comedian.” Keith responded with an equal fake laugh.

They both shared a real laugh, making Lance’s cheeks burn again. 

They continued to talk for a couple more hours before the sun finally came down to rest to let the moon shine outside Lance’s window. 

Lance leaned back against his chair and stretched, letting out a tired groan and a small yawn.

”What time is it over there?” Oh yeah, that was another thing. Lance lived in Cuba and Keith lived in Los Angeles, how nice. 

Lance took a quick glance at his clock that was perched on his desk. He looked back at his phone. 

“8.” The Cuban sighed. Keith nodded.

Lance hoped that they would meet soon. It would probably take awhile since plane tickets and hotels were expensive and his English not very good. 

He would hit a roadblock every now and then with pronunciation of words that he would slur over, possibly because of the accent he has. Keith would help him, but he felt embarrassed. It’s dumb, Lance knew, but he hated the feeling of being embarrassed. Lance tried to listen to English music to try to understand better, but the words sounded like gibberish in his head. 

“Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow.” Keith said tiredly. He stretched as he let out a low moan and yawned. 

“Sure mom. Night.”

”Goodnight Honey. Sweet dreams.” Keith replied with a gentle laugh. 

The call ended at 3 hours.

Yeah, he really wanted to meet this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance finally gets the chance to meet keith with help from his friends

It’s been a couple of months since Lance started to work. He worked at a small trendy cafe near the beach he loves. He worked many hours which added to his paycheck, which helped him to get him where he is now (his parents did help him along the way.) Buying a plane ticket to Los Angeles. 

Of course, Keith doesn’t know. Lance wanted it to be a surprise. It isn’t  _entirely_ out of the blue. Keith did know Lance’s craving to explore the city and meet him, but he didn’t know that it would be so soon.

During those months, Lance and his friends Pidge and Hunk made a plan. Pidge offered for Lance to stay at her house. When she gave her offer, Lance declined. He didn’t want to impose, but she assured him, her house is big enough to hoard all four of them if she wanted to. Plus, her parents were already okay with it. His living arrangement was settled. 

Hunk, that bundle of sunshine, proposed to pick Lance up from the airport, which Lance haven’t even thought of. Hunk was already his personal chauffeur and chef. 

Even though Lance has never met Pidge and Hunk in person, they were already the greatest people he’s ever met. 

Lance’s parents drove him to the airport and waited with him at the gate. He had his luggages beside him, the handles clenched in his hand. 

His parents were giving him the lecture about being safe and making good choices, all things he knew, but they told him anyways.

The gate opened and people started to get in line to board.

Tears pricked at Lance’s eyes. He let go of his luggages and wrapped his arms around his parents as tight as he can. He gave his mom a quick kiss to her cheek and his dad a warm hug. 

“ _Hasta pronto._ ” His mother’s sweet accented voice croaked out. Lance bit his lip and nodded. 

_“Te amo.”_

The plane ride was boring. Sure the view of the vast ocean was pretty, but it wasn’t something to be overly excited for. Just a couple more hours to go and he’ll be in his friends’ presence in no time.

Exiting the plane was a hassle. People were like busy bees all around the place, buzzing and quick moving. Lance almost drowned in the sea of people. He made his way to the bathroom. He fixed his appearance and quickly rinsed his mouth with mouthwash.

Heading down the escalator, he saw a sign with his name on it. 

He recognized that yellow shirt and orange bandanna anywhere.

”Hunk!” Lance shouted and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly after descending from the escalator. 

Hunk’s laughter rang out making Lance smile. Hunk smelled of vanilla and chocolate chips, which was delicious and pleasant, different from the stuffy cold air of the plane.

”C’mon! Pidge’s waiting for us in the car.” Hunk said as he grabbed Lance’s luggage and tugged it along with him as they made their way outside the building.

Outside was beautiful. The sky was the same blue from Cuba, the clouds were definitely fluffier, and the air seemed clearer. The smell of tobacco and strong cafecitos didn’t assault his nose anymore, but instead it smelled of leftover rain from the night before that Keith told him about.

There were cars speeding about on the highway, big green shrubbery all around decorticating the world outside the building, and people conversing amongst themselves in different languages and different voices. 

It looked and smelled of new beginnings.

Pidge and Lance’s greeting was the same experience that he shared with Hunk. Driving to Pidge’s house was an adventure. 

Lance looked out the opened window of Hunk’s  gold colored jeep in pure awe that Hunk seemed to enjoy. Music that still sounded like gibberish to Lance, blasted out the speakers giving Lance a rush of adrenaline. The wind blew in all kinds of directions, untamed and free. The blur of green, blue, and multicolor swam in his vision as the car sped down the carpool. It was exhilarating. 

It was definitely a culture shock. There were people in their cars looking formal or comfortable. Teenagers being their rambunctious selves on streets, and the smell of different kinds of food floated all around. The trio stopped by a fast food chain that was popular which sold burgers. The sneaky duo (Pidge and Hunk) made Lance order his food by himself to practice his English. 

“How do you say that?” Lance asked and pointed to the word burger. Hunk said it out loud for him. Lance repeated the word but rolled the R when he reached ‘ger’.

Pidge laughed softly and corrected him. Lance was still confused, but attempted to say it anyways to the employee who was taking their order. Lance laughed at his own attempt. 

They eventually got their food and Lance bit into it eagerly. The flavor bursted on his tongue, and the meat and cheese itself seemed to melt in his mouth. It sent a shiver down his spine. Though, the meat was a little too salty for his liking, but isn’t everything in America salty? 

They eventually reached Pidge’s house. Hunk parked the car right outside her driveway which was pretty big. The house was a nice big two story house with a two car garage. It was entirely different from his own house in Cuba. His own house was perched prettily on the beach that had it’s own secluded area that his parents invested in for tourists. His house was one story, but it was long and wide.

They exited the car and Pidge typed in a code for the front door to open. It beeped cutely and unlocked the door. Lance stepped inside first after Pidge and Hunk stepped out of his way to let him in first and after Lance suggesting they go in first. 

It was nicely decorated on the inside. The walls were a soft beige, but each had their own special twist to it. A different room would have their own feature wall. The kitchen had marble, the living room had stone, and the dining room had a wall that had shapes of unique hexagons and it even had a chandelier! Overall, the house was modern, something Lance wasn’t used to.

He almost felt overwhelmed.

”Well, make yourself at home because you’ll be staying here until you get bored of us.” Pidge suddenly announced with hands on her hips. Lance chuckled and nodded. 

Pidge lead him to the guest room, which like everything else in the house, was big. Almost too big for him. He wasn’t around a lot of people which was underwhelming. He was used to people coming in and out of his room as they please and buzzing around. Empty silence was all around him. His ears are probably thanking him. 

“Thank you so much, Pidge. Really, it means a lot.” Lance smiled once he turned back to her. He gave her a quick hug that she gratefully returned. 

Hunk came in the room, “So you guys wanna make a TikTok?” 

Lance nodded but then asked, “But won’t Keith see it and know I’m here?”

Hunk started to think for a minute before replying, “We’ll upload it after we meet up with him! Our fans will go crazy.” 

Pidge and Lance agreed and started to make their TikTok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they ate in-n-out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> form voltron!

Lance was panicking. He was finally meeting Keith today. He was obsessing over his outfit. He wasn’t sure if he should wear that, or don’t wear the other thing. What if his outfit was a disaster? What if all his clothes were wrinkled? Pidge had an iron so he’s fine. But still. 

It probably doesn’t matter anyway, right? Your outfit doesn’t determine your personality. He should be fine. 

What if Keith made fun of his English and his accent? No. Keith would never do that. After all, Keith was the person who taught him all he knew. Lance took a deep breath. In and out. He repeated the process over and over.

Lance decided on a plain collared shirt that he tucked in his jeans that we rolled at the bottom, which showed his long white socks accompanied with shoes. He was fine. 

Lance made his way downstairs where Hunk was cooking in the kitchen. Pidge was sitting on the counter scrolling through her Instagram feed. 

“Excited?” Hunk started when he heard Lance enter the kitchen. Lance groaned slightly. His fingers began to fidget like ferrets. Lance shrugged.

”Yes! What if he does not want to see me?” Lance asked, his voice laced with worry. His eyebrows began to furrow. Lance felt his legs tingle, so he started to pace. His heart rate began to increase.

”Woah! Calm down, buddy. You’re okay. And Keith would love to see you.” Hunk quickly reassured him as he flipped the bacon that was deliciously sizzling in the pan. 

Lance nodded and gulped. 

“Do you know who else is coming?” Lance asked when he stopped pacing.

“Allura and Shiro.” Pidge answered nonchalantly.

”What! Y-You mean two of the most famous people on the app?”

Pidge hummed and nodded.

Lance felt as if he was going to faint. Hunk managed to calm him down and coaxed him into eating breakfast. After breakfast was over, they lounged around for a little while before the clock struck 3. They piled into Pidge’s Green Jeep and made their way to the designated location for their meetup.

Lance’s attention was diverted to the world outside the window like how it was the previous day. His blue eyes were widened in wonder and curiosity. Los Angeles was strikingly different from Cuba.

They were both beautiful, but in their own way. In Cuba, everyone seemed to know each other and they were all overwhelming friendly. The food had a certain taste to it that Lance grew up with, so tasting the food in Los Angeles made his pallet confused. He liked it though. 

Cuba wasn’t the richest country. It was a second world country, but he loved it anyways. He grew to love every piece of it, especially the oceans with clear water and beige sand that burned under the sun. 

Los Angeles seemed more modern. Their cars especially. The streets and freeways were decorated with luxury cars that ranged from big to small, or just the regular economy car. He had his own car. It was a Jeep and blue. He missed his baby. Cuba’s streets were overrun  with classic cars that were stylish in their own way. He kind of missed the colorful classic cars in his country. Cuba was like a ongoing car show that will last forever.  

Lance continued to stare out the window until they reached their destination. It was a beach. Santa Monica Pier to be exact. It was also like an amusement park. It had a rollercoaster and a Ferris Wheel. He heard people screaming in delight or fear from the rollercoaster, and the sound of waves crashing on the rocks. 

People swam in the ocean to refresh themselves from the blistering heat. The water wasn’t all that clear, but he loved it anyways. The bitter scent of salt and heat made Lance nostalgic for the oceans back home. The smell of the air around him was also accompanied by different kinds of food Lance was sure he’d never tried before. 

Hunk hummed, “Allura, Shiro, and Keith are here already.” Lance raised and eyebrow and looked at his friend.

”How do you know that?” Lance curiosity asked. 

“Allura’s pink Jeep is here, Shiro’s black one, and Keith’s red motorcycle.” He answered and motioned to the vehicles parked to the far left.  Lance felt laughter rise from his chest up to his throat and out his mouth. It was a nervous laugh. 

“They’re on the pier near the Ferris Wheel. They probably want to ride.” Pidge reported once she looked at a text on her phone. 

Lance put on his sunglasses and they made their way up the long trip to the pier. Lance’s legs hurt a little was they climbed their way up the hill. It wasn’t as hot as it was back home. Lance soaked up the nice heat. He felt warm and comforted. It felt like a hug. 

Lance let his eyes wander around as they made their way to the Ferris Wheel. He was shaking a little bit from anticipation, but nothing too severe. His stomach started to ache a little from the small amount of anxiety, but he felt okay. 

The what if’s flooded his mind again, he tried not to pay attention to the thoughts. 

The wind started to blow softly, bringing fresh cold air. He sighed softly. 

“Are you ready? Keith’s so gonna freak out!” Hunk squealed, clenching his fists near his mouth. Lance smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll probably freak out too.” Lance replied with a soft chuckle. 

They successfully made their way to the Ferris Wheel. Hunk and Pidge made a plan to walk up to them but have Lance behind their back. They went into position and started to make their way to their new friends. 

“Hi!” A sweet British voice greeted them. Hunk and Pidge replied a greeting as well, but also including Shiro and Keith. 

Keith talked. 

Wow his voice is hotter in person. Raspy and deep, but also soft and relaxed. 

“We have a surprise.” Pidge smiled mischievously. She jumped a little in excitement. 

The three friends in front of Hunk and Pidge were confused, but didn’t say anything. Lance took a deep breath. They stepped aside. Lance smiled sheepishly.

”Hi.” He greeted with his hands behind his back. Keith’s jaw dropped and immediately enveloped Lance in a hug. 

“Oh my god, hi.” Keith said breathlessly. Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Their hug made them sway a little bit from the impact. They were both silent as they continued to embrace. Keith’s hand went up to Lance’s wavy hair and entangled his fingers in the waves and caressed the area there. Lance hand ran up and down Keith’s back in a soothing manner. 

Keith did not want to let go. He wanted to stay in Lance’s arms forever. He loved his hair, his scent, and his warmth, which says a lot because he’s the type of person who doesn’t like a lot of people, and he wasn’t one for hugging or any kind of affection. 

“You’re real.” Lance said after a moment of silence. 

“Of course I am, you dummy.” Keith laughed.

”How would I know? You’re like a dream.” 

Keith gave a loud chuckle and finally broke free from their long embrace. 

“Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?” Keith asked and Lance agreed. They stepped inside the line and the others followed. They talked only amongst themselves, learning new things about each other and talking about Lance’s home and Los Angeles. 

Lance didn’t feel so insecure about his accent. 

Keith and Lance got into their own little cart, just for them two and no one else. 

When they reached the top, Lance gazed out longingly to the blue sea. Keith felt like he was in a cliche film when he was staring at the boy next to him. His side profile was beautiful like the rest of him. He stared at Lance’s long eyelashes, his sharp jawline, and his nose. Lance turned to look at him. 

Breathless. Keith was breathless once again. His striking blue eyes that were like shining sapphires, were such a beautiful contrast to his brown skin that glowed beautifully like the richest honey.  

Keith’s hands were desperate to just touch. Touch any part of him. That’s exactly what he did. He grabbed Lance’s hand. It was soft and smooth and warm. 

“You’re so pretty.” Keith unwillingly blurted out. Lance’s straight pearly whites revealed themselves in a melodic laugh. Keith felt himself melt, and it wasn’t because of the sun.

Keith found himself loving the sound.

Lance’s laughter died out and Keith wished it never did. He wanted to hear it over and over again like an overplayed song on the radio. He wanted the sound on vinyl to play it on his record player, he wanted it on a cassette tape to play it on his cassette player, he wanted it on his phone to listen to it on his bluetooth speakers that were in the ceiling of his room in all four corners. 

Keith had spent a long time watching Lance’s laugh on a video playing on his phone from Lance’s TikToks and from the speakers on his phone when they called. It wasn’t nothing like how it was in real life. 

“Can I kiss you?” Keith found himself asking. Lance nodded. Their lips connected. Lance’s lips was like a missing puzzle piece in his life. Keith felt complete. When Lance’s soft lips began to move with his in perfect synchronization, he felt drunk. Lance tasted wonderfully of mint gum. 

The kiss was like a drug that Keith was hooked on. It was like an intense addiction that could never be cured. Keith brought his hand to Lance’s soft cheek and Lance just mewled softly and leaned into his touch. 

If Keith could purr, he would.

Unfortunately, they had to breathe. Keith and Lance’s lungs begged for air. They broke apart panting. Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s. Lance’s lips were red and wet, making Keith want to kiss him again. 

Keith pecked his lips once. Lance softly chuckled and Keith did too. 

Lance broke the silence.

“ _Quieres ser mi novio?”_ Lance shyly asked. Keith absolutely loved the way the language rolled of his tongue so smoothly. He loved the way his tongue rolled the ‘r’ and how his voice was in it’s sexy accent like how it was all his life. Keith didn’t know Spanish all that well, but he knew this phrase.

”Yes.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of cats, team voltron has different colored jeeps lmao
> 
> i cant believe i wrote this

**Author's Note:**

> why am i writing this? i don’t even know.
> 
> i’m trying to make my cat bilingual so i’m only talking in spanish to her watch out bc she didn’t ask to be born latina


End file.
